


《Comrade, dance? 同志，跳舞吗？》

by Fitzccarraldo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzccarraldo/pseuds/Fitzccarraldo
Summary: 美国人只有一个天赐的职业，那就是做汉堡。Making hamburgers, the once and the future ideal job for any American.——Illya Kuryakin
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	《Comrade, dance? 同志，跳舞吗？》

1.

无论是哪个国家的特工，都需要快速适应新的身份和生活。资本主义的纸醉金迷无法渗透克格勃思想防御的铜墙铁壁，好消息是世界上有的是腐化意识形态的方法。

三个月前被派来西德进修的苏联建筑师伊利亚·科里亚金迅速给自己的新生活找了几个锚定点，以他的公寓为圆心，两公里为半径。该区域囊括面包房、咖啡店、花店、理发店、小公园，街角情趣用品商店的霓虹灯球每天下午七点准时亮起，店主最近在考虑采用真人模特，于是店门口总站着金发美女，向每个路过的男人赠送飞吻。伊利亚觉得自己有理由怀疑它在业务扩张，前店后厂，使用和贩卖都有对象，然而这一切与本文根正苗红的社会主义建筑师并无关联。

国家美术馆在离公寓步行十分钟远的地方，与它一起被记住的还有那家远近闻名的汉堡店。其实如果不考虑附庸风雅，上句话完全可以掉个顺序：美术馆是随着汉堡店一起被记住的。“国家美术馆就在扭扭对面。您不知道扭扭在哪？天啊先生，您是第一次来柏林吧？”

扭扭，来自布鲁克林的纯正美国味道，于1950年正式踏上西德自由土地，迅速虏获当地居民的心。该店采取一体化管理，二十年来不扩张，不打广告，只做街坊生意，提供各类汉堡、炸鸡和薯条。如果除此之外想要再配点德国香肠，就得打包带走，店内恕不接待。

对于扭扭经年不衰的成功和固执，伊利亚承认自己颇为欣赏，但这并不是他成为常客的主要原因。

苏联人也有味蕾。扭扭的牛肉汉堡鲜嫩多汁，比情趣用品商店门口的美女更诱人，虽然它来自一群万恶的美国人。或者更准确一些，一个万恶的美国人。

2.

万恶的美国人有一双蓝眼睛，宽肩窄腰，一上午能收到二十六张写着电话号码的小纸条，来自周遭如狼似虎的男男女女。

他们的初见发生在两个月前，下午，暴雨，没几个客人，店里空荡荡，只有妮娜·西蒙的新专辑循环播放，蓝调，让人昏昏欲睡。

苏联人照旧十五分钟解决完晚餐，才发现自己没带伞。瓢泼大雨拦不住英勇的克格勃同志，但绝对拦得住古比雪夫工程建筑学院1952届优秀毕业生。伊利亚低头看看自己身上的咔叽布细纹西装，又瞅瞅脚上的雕花鞋，决定止步，开始点酒：以一杯伏特加和一杯可乐兑朗姆为一个周期，轮番上阵，在这场雨下完前他就能喝出点感觉。

在接近尾声的酒端到他面前时，美国人也一起默不作声来到他身边。这可能是因为伊利亚喝得有些夸张，更可能是因为伊利亚是个喝得有些夸张的苏联人。资本主义在应对酒精加持的红色恐怖时往往软弱。拿破仑·索罗就是今天被献祭的美国甜心。

“一切还合您胃口吗？”拿破仑语气亲切，态度动人。

“都很好。”伊利亚将面前的伏特加一饮而尽，酒让人话多，“只是薯条有些不够辣，腌黄瓜也少了点。您是新来的主厨吗，老约克到哪去了？”

美国人略显尴尬地扬扬眉毛，“呃，是的，我前天刚过来。老约克家里有些急事，我来临时代班。”

“怪不得，听您说德语还有口音，虽然我也说不上究竟是什么口音。”

“我是美国人，但之前一直在欧洲，可能有些混了。”

“啊，”伊利亚露出了然的表情，点点头，半拍过后才终于回过味来揶揄，“美国人在汉堡店工作。”

“对吧，我明白您的意思。”拿破仑笑出一颗虎牙，“这工作可太适合我了，汉堡就是美国的灵魂。老天，谁想到大半辈子在世界各地兜兜转转，我也还是个美国人。”

3.

雨停后伊利亚回到家，只消一个电话就拿到了美国人的资料，职业福利。

“算你撞上了，”奥列格说，“他还真不是与任务完全无关的人。”

拿破仑·索罗，三十四岁，师出保罗·博古斯，业余辅修里昂大学的展览策划及艺术史。毕业后曾在多家高级餐厅任职，专长是巧克力甜品。

“米其林二星，”伊利亚翻着手里那份不薄的履历。照片中索罗年轻的脸还带着点婴儿肥，手里拿着证书，“他是犯了什么错才会屈尊来做汉堡？”

“他没犯错，也不会久留。”奥列格在电话那头喝了口咖啡，“扭扭的工作只是他的兼职。拿破仑·索罗要参加美术馆的开幕式，他是策展人和特聘厨师。”

伊利亚忽然明白自己不再年轻的上司凌晨三点打来电话果真不只是为了满足他对汉堡店英俊店员的八卦。他在内心暗自骂了一句脏话，苏联脏话，不堪入耳。

下一秒，奥列格说：“所以也许你可以接近他，把自己搞进开幕式，给我们省点上下打通关系的力气。我提前代表总局感谢你。”

4.

“索罗是双性恋。”一周前奥列格在挂断电话前补充，语气暧昧，“没别的意思，我只是觉得你可能想要知道。”

可能想要知道？伊利亚当然想知道。如果他不想知道，他干嘛一路小跑回家，哼着歌，打这个电话？奥列格把他当成什么人？少先队员？小预言家？心思被拆穿后伊利亚气急败坏把电话砸到墙上摔了个粉碎，还走过去毫无必要地跺了两脚。如果这间公寓里还有监控，就会有人看到他们蝉联三届优秀特工榜首的同志独自站在客厅，蠢兮兮伸手摸自己的脸。他的脸很红，而且发烫。

哈哈，伊利亚心想，美国假酒。

新的一周，建筑师仍旧遵循着他的生活范式：早上八点起床，做运动，洗漱，拿画本，出门吃早饭，绕个三两圈，再去美术馆。

春天到了，太阳刺眼。伊利亚穿着棕色的皮夹克，戴墨镜，面无表情翘着二郎腿坐在博物馆门前的喷泉边沿，喝着一听苹果汁监视拿破仑上班。美国人长得不错，衣品更不错，充满资本主义情调，暗示上流社会身份。

伊利亚当然知道美国人的家庭背景，那份交到他手里的档案事无巨细，一看就是提前备好。索罗的父母出身悬殊，两人念同一所大学，刚毕业就订了婚，不到半年就有了拿破仑。之后他母亲又生了一儿一女，小女孩跟拿破仑更亲，但自幼身体虚弱，刚满十岁就因病去世了。

伊利亚上过美国风俗课，对订婚生子这套封口的把戏一清二楚。若非如此，可能索罗也不会在妹妹去世不久就离开家，之后再也没回去过。他父亲以牙还牙，在他离家后往各大报社拍电报，断绝关系的声明第二天就登上头条，那时拿破仑不过十六七岁。

也不知道美国人后来上哪搞的钱学厨读书。档案照片里的人看着神采奕奕，没什么饱受物质折磨的样子。十点，博物馆开门了，伊利亚站起身，准备把手里的易拉罐扔进垃圾桶，眼角余光瞥到汉堡店里一个西装革履的老男人又给拿破仑塞了一笔不菲的小费，意图明显。这个秃顶的男人，叫什么来着，保罗？最近天天来，简直阴魂不散。等伊利亚回过神时，他手里的易拉罐已经被捏扁，扁得不能再扁，一片可以被直接回收利用的铝片。

老东西，行行好，你都快能当他爷爷了。伊利亚在心里咬牙切齿，用蛮力把铝片扔进垃圾桶，发出“咚”的一声巨响。他之前没有，此刻没有，之后仍然不会意识到自己的刻薄。迟早有一天你会断送你自己，要不就是肖想着索罗的屁股撸管时心肌梗死，要不就是汉堡吃多了诱发脑血栓。

5.

此刻，在故事继续进行前，我们应该简明介绍一下伊利亚·科里亚金同志的爱情过往：

伊利亚·科里亚金，三十二岁，背负着屈辱的出身，多年为社会主义的伟大建设劳心劳力——指开枪杀一些该死的人。他一颗红心向党，空闲时也牢记领导同志的教诲，不断提升自己。他谈过几段保尔柯察金式的恋爱：书信为主，散步为辅，三句话不离党章讨论，随时准备为了社会主义事业从小情小爱中脱身。

之后，由于一些不好言说的任务，或许还有一些童年阴影的加持，总而言之，伊利亚在一个平常的早晨发现自己的目光从不过久停留在女同志身上。这一顿悟来得忽然，让他手足无措，并再次庆幸自己不信上帝。

苏联职场实用小妙招：你大可向上帝隐瞒你的罪，但一定不能欺骗你的领导。领导也许不能判你下地狱，但他一定会让地狱像天堂。于是那天下午述职时，伊利亚向奥列格坦陈自己的“个人作风问题”，并表示如有需要，他随时愿意停下手头的工作接受矫正治疗。

领导只是拍了拍他的肩：“模糊的问题完全可以被模糊地处理。我相信你一直是个思想坚定的好同志，不会被这些问题过度困扰。而且只要时机正确，我们也许还可以化腐朽为神奇。”

于是现在，伊利亚的神奇终于要来了。拿破仑·索罗，他人生里第一个想要转化的对象，居然比他之前所能想象的还要腐朽。一个双性恋，一个美国人。

6.

自从来到西德，伊利亚每天都去扭扭吃饭，之前是为了省时省力，后来则由于拿破仑而变成一项兴致昂扬的拼搏。他吃得很香，拿破仑深感欣慰。伊利亚的皮带多打了两个孔，但他不在乎。

那天美国人在高峰时段亲自从厨房出来给他送账单，这可很少见。“你的账单，伊利亚先生。”拿破仑语气轻快，“我明天离职，今晚八点就下班，你想一起出去找点乐子吗？”

伊利亚毫不迟疑地答应了，当然如此。开幕式近在眼前，他完全是出于任务考虑，单纯得很。

然而苏联人早就打好主意如何度过这个夜晚，真的很早，在拿破仑第二次跟他说话时就开始合计，志在必得，十分吓人。首先，他们要去喝酒。找个清吧，不吵，适合说话，一人点一杯马提尼加橄榄，这娘兮兮的酒只在这时才有用武之地。他们要坐吧台，方便他怀里的录音笔收音，还可以趁着拿破仑说话近距离打量后者的脸。在这个阶段，他的主要任务是提到开幕式，提到艺术，随便来点什么阳春白雪，总之把他之前背的资料用个遍，来解决三天后的入场问题。之后，伊利亚就会提议一起去看个午夜场电影，他提前查过了，附近有一家小电影院正好在放《士兵之歌》，这电影他很喜欢，拿破仑不可以不喜欢。再之后，再之后……

再之后科里亚金的想象开始空白。

我会跟美国人接吻吗？这个念头忽然从伊利亚的脑海里一闪而过，像别人乱扔的烟头掉在他身上，烫得他一惊。我会跟美国人做爱吗？

脑海里没有回答。

是日下午，伊利亚和他的胡思乱想先行回家。他试了四身衣服，喷了香水，涂了发胶。这就跟单纯沾不上边了。晚上七点五十五分，他靠在汉堡店门口生闷气，直到看见拿破仑从店里走出来。

美国人并没有穿着三件套，他今早穿的还不是这身衣服，他什么时候换的？拿破仑穿了一双白球鞋，一条水洗牛仔裤，浅色T恤扎进裤腰里，外面套着一件带毛领子的牛仔外套，一缕头发散下来，看起来像逃学泡夜店的大学生……

等等。

“走吧！”索罗热络地招呼他。

“去哪？”伊利亚警惕地回答。

“当然是夜店了。”拿破仑伸手拍拍苏联人的肩：“同志，放松点，晚上是追逐快乐的时候。”

7.

伊利亚跟着拿破仑七拐八拐，来到一个看着像废旧工厂的地方。

他本该抓紧在门口排队的半小时说点什么，但是放克音乐震耳欲聋，非常扰民，不断打断他的思绪。前后的辣妹兴致高昂——伊利亚知道至少一半是因为拿破仑——极其热情，包裹在皮短裙下的臀部有意无意往他们身上蹭。这让苏联人的脸色很不好看。

“得了，恐怖，别这么苦大仇深的。”拿破仑用胳膊肘捅他，如鱼得水。

门口的工作人员在他们手背上做了个荧光标记，伊利亚低头打量，职业病作祟，看不见的东西总显得很可疑。然而进门后的音浪和人群可没给他什么深度探究的空间。周四，哦，该死的发薪日，年轻人的眼光永远望不到下周三的晚餐，周期性阿兹海默症的幽灵在资本主义大地上游荡。

光论喝酒，伊利亚见过更疯的。莫斯科，高纬度，一年九个月冬天，打仗时取暖的硬指标是一天二两伏特加。他出发来德国前得知的最后一则新闻是有个醉汉一拳打死了一头棕熊，这还不能在他心中拔得头筹。让伊利亚感到陌生的东西看不见，摸不着，随着人群涌动。而拿破仑死死扯着伊利亚的袖口——美国人也不想这样，但苏联人看上去就像他一松手就会立刻被人群踩死——走到吧台，点了两杯啤酒。

“嘿，”拿破仑用杯子冰了冰伊利亚的手臂，后者已然进入战备状态，能用目光扫射杀一百个人，吓了美国人一跳，“恐怖，你还好吗？”

伊利亚接过那杯啤酒，一口气喝下去大半杯，点点头，算是对索罗的回答。他停了停，给自己的斯拉夫基因一些觉醒余地，之后又把剩下的小半杯酒也一饮而尽。

此情此景，伊利亚不知道真正的苏联建筑师会作何感想，但杀人不眨眼的克格勃少将有些紧张。

而索罗乐坏了。“这杯我请了！”他隔着桌子向伊利亚喊话，“如果之后你能慢慢喝，我就再去给你买一杯！这地方的厕所可糟糕透了，你别怪我没提前告诉你！”

8.

我不会跳舞。伊利亚·科里亚金任由美国人在舞动的人群中拉拽他，表情如即将赴死的烈士。

这不可能，人人都会跳舞。拿破仑·索罗的脸上洋溢着明快的乐观主义精神。拜托，你要给自己一个机会，先去尝试，然后再放弃不迟。

9.

你是不会跳舞。两个小时后，伊利亚搀着索罗一瘸一拐走向舞池边，美国人如是说。

过去两个小时里拿破仑的境遇可以一言以蔽之：洋娃娃与小熊跳舞，小熊体重二百一十磅。

你真绝了。拿破仑拿眼神剜他，伊利亚难得低眉顺眼。作为刚踩了对方十几脚的罪人，他实在别无选择。

10.

夜店的故事还是值得展开讲讲。

伊利亚的确不会跳舞，但他对任何事都学得很快。

美国人和苏联人面对面晃动，反而是拿破仑先被这场镜像模仿搞得浑身不自在。他说，恐怖，不要只是模仿，要跟从自己的心。

跟从自己的心？伊利亚嗤之以鼻。如果他跟从自己的心，现在根本就不会在这出丑，他们会在看《士兵之歌》。苏联人现在基本可以确定美国人绝不是那种会在电影里投入感情的人，但他会。想知道克格勃少校的日常吗？读书，看报，看电影，去郊区钓七斤重的鲈鱼，睡前翻两页党章，宁静，祥和，完美。

伊利亚从拿破仑的表情中读出自己的脸色想必不好看，因为后者看上去有些懊悔。这懊悔如此真诚，足以让伊利亚生生把自己由难堪引出的愤怒压下去，这真不容易。

苏联人打量周围：男男女女，皮裙短裤，相互拥抱，放在对方身上的手，回抱住对方的手。舞动，像鸟一样舞动，像明天永不到来一样舞动。抚摸，接吻，分开，再度接吻，忘我地接吻。在那刻他忽然想，只要一声令下，布尔什维克甚至能从做爱中抽身，但这群人会仍旧跳舞。在这一分为二的自由土地上，哪怕外面枪林炮雨，他们跳舞。

“我不懂你们为何永远轻快，轻快到可以跳舞。”伊利亚说。

“轻快？”拿破仑有些不解，他也环顾四周，“你想说的是自由吗？”

11.

伊利亚·科里亚金永远不会承认自己被那个美国人随意吐露的字眼深深刺痛，于是当晚，他向拿破仑·索罗展示了苏维埃特产自由：性爱自由。

他把美国人按在床上，动作幅度之大像在骑一匹野马。拿破仑近乎脱力，只能用手紧握床头的栏杆，为了避免自己被身后的熊直愣愣撞到墙上去，彻底屈服于社会主义。

早些时候，他们忽然沉默，站在舞池半米开外看向彼此。伊利亚想，那是人生中难得心神交汇的瞬间。

“你想我跟你回家？”美国人问他，听起来更像个陈述句。

而苏联人没有点头，也没有摇头。过了很久，一个轻微的“嗯哼”才如示弱般从他干涩的喉咙挤了出来，被索罗灵巧地捕获。

走出夜店没多远，在阴影的掩护下，拿破仑凑过去送上一个吻。美国人的嘴唇温热又柔软，带着啤酒和薄荷糖的味道，这吻同时用上了舌头、牙齿和资本主义勾人技巧。于是伊利亚忽然明白，他不是今晚唯一心猿意马的人。

随后，他们停在那家情趣用品店门前。粉紫色和淡紫色的灯光轮番照着伊利亚，像几个轻浮的耳光，扇得苏联道德卫士头晕目眩。

“这个和这个各来两盒。”拿破仑驾轻就熟地选起了润滑液和安全套，没有强迫伊利亚参与这一极刑。他扭过头若有所思地打量了后者几眼，又转回去：“也许还是要加大号的吧，谢谢您。”伊利亚不可置否地瘪了瘪嘴。

苏联自由大获全胜。

12.

三天后，拿破仑穿着一身白色西装站在美术馆的门前，接洽每个前来的客人。美术馆馆长别的本事没有，社交能力和没事找事的水平一流，二百位政要都没拦住他从吹嘘遛马中忙里抽空向索罗吹胡子瞪眼。

“为什么有个不明来源的傻箱子被放在大厅中间？我可花了不少钱雇你，你最好对得起业界声望，索罗先生。”

“您好，申克尔先生，那只是送货方出了些小错，过一会儿就会有人来把箱子搬走。”美国人露出了他那能让人原谅一切错误的笑容。

“那钱呢？我可不会为别人的错误掏一分钱！”

“您放心，送货方公司表示一切费用他们承担，而且为了弥补不便，他们还免费把我们的香槟升级成了桃红。”拿破仑行云流水从端着酒水托盘的服务生那拿起一杯酒，递给对方。

八字胡先生恼怒的情绪还没完全退下，但问题已经被解决，此刻脸上露出一种极其可笑的无措和矛盾。但他决计不会为自己的鲁莽道歉，只能自己搭台阶：“哦……这样……那我倒是也不介意喝一点免费的桃红。” 

“你每天的工作就是应付这些混蛋吗？”申克尔先生走后，伊利亚不声不响凑到拿破仑身后。他字面意义用三天勤勉的劳动给自己买通了后门，以索罗男伴的身份前来参加开幕式。

苏联人也穿得体面极了，打了黑领结，蝙蝠式，看起来英俊又潇洒，说的话却和体面根本沾不上边：“你需不需要我给那个混蛋长点教训，从背后，他绝对想不通到底是谁在找他麻烦。”

拿破仑忍不住因此露出一个非商业的笑，摇了摇头。他忙着紧盯工作人员，确保全场秩序正常，两只眼都不够用，没空理苏联人的瞎话。

“只是答应我，稍微少吃点好吗？”拿破仑压低音量，微微向伊利亚偏过头，“那些甜点不是用来当午饭的。照你这个吃法，还不到正式开幕盘子就空了。”

美国人摸索到伊利亚摸在他身侧的手，轻轻捏了一把。

13.

“这次你的任务是一幅画。”三个月前奥列格给伊利亚解说，黑白幻灯片是维多利亚女王像，劳里特·图克森的作品，画得如何，科里亚金无从评判。反正人挺多，色彩很鲜艳。

奥列格用手指着占据了画像一半有多的金色背景：“当时皇室让图克森把一个秘密大型军事通道画在了背景花纹里。后来出了些差错，这幅画被德国人拿去了。他们还对一切一无所知，我们要赶紧把这幅画拿回来。”

“但不知道为什么，有些美国私人收藏家倒是比谁都快知道了这事。现在他们在黑市高价收购这幅画，所以一定要留心，你肯定不是冲着这幅画去的唯一一个人。”

“具体行动方案是你先想办法进去，然后趁着开幕式后的晚宴动手。那时所有人都在会客厅，安保也集中到了那，维多利亚画像当然也会被看守，但毕竟还有德加贝克曼，对前者的看守自然不会很严。”

“这个任务的困难之处是我们并没有美术馆重建完成后的图纸，你得自己去查清楚画在哪，怎么过去。”奥列格举重若轻，“如果画没拿到，你也不用回来了。”

伊利亚抬头望他。

“开玩笑的，回来还是要回来。”领导的两句话，谁知道哪句是真哪句是假。伊利亚看到烟雾从书桌上的烟灰缸里飘出，消散在空气里。

14.

绕过楼梯口的几个警卫，伊利亚蹲在三楼护栏上把枪和设备往身上装。

四十分钟前拿破仑跟他分开，临走在他脸上印下一个很单纯的吻。

“你可以先去周围逛逛给自己找点事做，”晚宴名额更少，男伴身份不顶用了，“等这边结束，我去扭扭找你。”

伊利亚最后一次检查自己身上的东西，从外套口袋掏出美术馆的建筑平面图，准备按原计划进行。三楼走廊尽头有五间房，维多利亚画像就在其中一间，但是具体在哪一间，他无从得知。

现役克格勃并没有善良到不忍心利用他人，但这三天他和拿破仑实在没时间认真对话——都在床上运动——除此之外，他也不知道自己为什么更想抱着美国人一言不发。

过去三天，拿破仑教伊利亚做菜，教他辨别哪种香草籽质量好，煎牛排什么时候放迷迭香，什么鱼配什么口味的白葡萄酒。但除此之外，他们很少涉及彼此的过去，更是心有灵犀地避开未来。

只有一个忽如其来的例外。

“我没有入过伍。”那时拿破仑大大方方躺在床上，任由伊利亚放肆地用眼神操他。他身上没什么伤，皮肤因为常年见不着阳光有点苍白，“我十七八岁时碰上了征兵，但我没去。”

“我有朋友在入伍前给我写信，说自己即将要为祖国做出贡献，但我从来都没有理解过他们的快乐。或者说我从来都没有理解过荣耀的快乐，当然也可能是因为我从出生前就已经成了一个耻辱。”

“为什么人要为看不见的东西送命呢？你应该是爱着苏联的。而我并不想做一个美国人，也没有意愿做任何一个国家的什么人，去笃信任何事。” 

“那天你问我人们怎么能如此轻快，其实要我说，一切毫无意义。我们永远想要逃开，却无法逃脱，因为总被羁绊着，无论想或不想。”

“只是想要逃开的时候，有人选择喝酒，有人选择跳舞。”

那天他们都没再说话。过了好一会儿，美国人叹了口气，凑过身来吻他。

15.

伊利亚走到走廊尽头，足够轻，楼下宴会的声响清晰可闻。

不知道拿破仑那边怎样了。美国人为这个宴会下了好些功夫，十七道菜里有一半是新品，菜名用花体字抄在硬卡片上，看得伊利亚有些傻眼，试吃菜色又让他添了几斤。

拿破仑打算提前离席，这一直是他的习惯，“绝不给大部分味蕾发育不全喜欢低质快餐食品的顾客留下吃完后指指点点的时机”，他原话如此。伊利亚当即怀疑美国人另有所指，于是白眼大翻。

今晚和拿破仑的会面，他必然要爽约。早上，公寓里的大部分东西已经被打包运走，画得手后，会有车在美术馆门口接他，直接去法兰克福机场，红眼航班直飞莫斯科。

伊利亚想自己没跟美国人好好说再见。那个吻就成了西德假日的诀别，虽然这没什么值得可惜的。拿破仑很聪明，可能不用多久就会想明白发生了什么，然后转眼忘掉这个呆板木讷，连舞都不会跳的苏联人，投入另一个爱人的怀抱中，理应如此。

但这可能让他很有些恼怒。

伊利亚因此差点踩到一张漏在地上的泡泡纸，内心警铃大作。他意识到自己不应当在此时想起拿破仑，决定把自己的走神全数怪罪到楼下宴会过大的动静上。

他慢慢靠近左手边第一个房间的门，打算一个个把门撬开，夜还长，老办法总有收获。

然而当他靠近第一个门时，忽然听到一阵细响。

那声音很轻，非常专业，难以避免。

16.

三楼现在还有另一个人。

至少还有另一个人，很可能是个美国人，正在对他们共同的猎物下手，还抢先了他一步。

伊利亚凑过去仔细地挨个检查房间的锁孔，发现全部没有划痕。这说明另一个人要么就是有钥匙，要么就是撬锁技术极好。他稍加思考，决定屏息凝神，等待着对手犯下另一个不可避免的错误，给他省点撬门的力气，也免了打草惊蛇：他做小偷的水平可远没有杀人好。

咚。

又一声，这是玻璃罩被轻轻放在地上的声音，在正左手边，第二间房。

伊利亚把一只手放在门把上，另一只握住腰间的枪。房间里外又恢复了寂静，这让他几乎要对另一个人感到好奇。同样的事，即使伊利亚先来，也不一定会做得更干净漂亮。看来美国人还不全像中情局那帮废物，令人欣慰。

伊利亚贴着门，他在等玻璃罩子被放回去的那一声。

这个人，无论是谁，都一定要这么做。伊利亚提前研究过，美术馆采取了最新的安保系统，所有玻璃密封罩都连着警报，就算掐掉电源也只能停五分钟，之后就会自动报警，无法被人工解除。

然而一分钟过去，他什么都没听见。

一分三十秒过去，没有动静。

两分钟，没有动静。

两分半，居然还是没有动静。苏联人有些急了。手法这么专业的人不可能不知道黄金脱身原则，但无论如何，他现在都要进去，不然什么都晚了。

伊利亚用力攥住门把，慢慢旋开，果真没锁。房间里一片昏暗，只有月光从窗外照进来，模糊映出一排排架子的影子。他打起精神从中穿行，然后猛地在第三个窗边看到一个人影。

人影同时也看到了他。

17.

他们各向对方放了一枪，然后闪身躲到离自己最近的架子后面。

妈的。伊利亚在心里暗骂。那人已经得手了，他瞧见对方手里拿着的画轴，画肯定就在里面。但那个该死的玻璃罩子到底在哪？它怎么不响？

伊利亚花了一点时间才在黑暗中定位到那个没盖上盖子的展柜，果不其然，空空如也，然而玻璃罩还在在地上，三分半。

伊利亚一时想不明白对方是压根不知道警报系统的玄机，警报系统坏了，还是另有打算，喜欢玩刺激，但无论是哪个，此时此刻他一定要把画抢过来。

优秀克格勃特工决定先发制人。他猫着腰从架子间穿行，像一只灵巧的黑豹，悄无声息地绕到那人背后。他猛扑上去，用上锁喉，但被对方巧妙挣脱。两个人激烈且小心地扭打在一起，还没忘避开所有可能会发出声响的架子。尽管第三个人见到这幕也会会觉得可笑，但他们的确展现了为不打草惊蛇所能贡献的最高超技巧。

另一个人戴着面罩，晃神之间落了下风。伊利亚趁对方格开他手上的枪时伸出小臂压向对方的咽喉，把他死死勒在自己怀里，然后伸出手扯掉那个面罩——

拿破仑·索罗。

伊利亚的动作因为这张脸停滞了一下，然而这一刻已足够让索罗挣开，后者看起来可一点都不惊讶。美国人嘴角带着笑，只是深深地望了他一眼，一言不发，还没等伊利亚反应过来就反手从腰后扣上挂钩，在窗台一跃而下。而画轴还在地上，靠近伊利亚这边的地上，索罗根本没有去捡。

四分半。

电光火石间，伊利亚忽然明白了为什么索罗没有盖上那个玻璃罩：他早就知道自己是谁，自己要来，而且会晚一步。五分钟不是索罗给自己设的陷阱，而是给他设下的——他知道伊利亚会等，却只能因此给自己留下更少的撤退时间。这个画轴里装的到底是不是伊利亚需要的画，到底有没有装画，苏联人此时都无暇验证。特别是刚刚在扭打中他发现居然还有另一个展柜也被打开了。

四分四十五秒。

伊利亚恼羞成怒。他挫败地从地上捡起那个画轴，像索罗一样从窗口跳了下去。

五分整，旧国家美术馆的警铃和火警一起响起。

拿破仑·索罗居然还留了后手：那个“被运错”的箱子原来是可以远程操控的烟雾弹。美国人想要栽赃他，除了对他的接应速度估计有误外，几乎万无一失。

又或者，以这份严谨，他根本就是想放他离开。

18.

一个月后，伊利亚·科里亚金彻底结束了任务述职。

原来索罗还兼职艺术贩子。一个老辣的惯犯，假名太多，连克格勃都还没最终确定那些身份是否都来自一个人，他们还给这个神秘先生起了代号——变色龙。

变色龙就在他们眼皮底下变色，给苏联特工做了两个月牛肉芝士汉堡，没忘了多加洋葱和酸黄瓜。纯正美国诈骗的味道。

伊利亚拿到的那副画当然不是克格勃想要的那一幅，是另一幅。叶卡捷琳娜二世的肖像画，一开始大家对此都摸不着头脑，然而这幅画由美国人亲自挑选，亲自偷窃，必有原因。画轴内还附上一张小纸条，字体花俏：请细阅。

索罗在业内最出名的是仿造技术一流。后来国家美术馆根本没发现被盗，只以为是工作人员疏漏忘了把展品放好，两幅赝品至今还在展览，获得国际社会赞誉无数，给苏联人也省了很多麻烦。

伊利亚亲自把画和纸条一起交到第十局鉴定，大半个月后结果出来了：这幅画是俄国当年送给英国的礼物，然而署名标记不甚严谨，透露了一个如今重要到不便透露的地名。拿破仑帮他们把这幅画顺了出来，算是替伊利亚做了顺水人情。

“我们追踪了黑市交易，两天前匿名把维多利亚画像也买了回来，当然，破费不少，”奥列格扶着自己的座椅靠背，“但总体来说这次任务还算圆满，甚至有些一石二鸟。”

“不过这样看，美国人是对你动了真感情，你觉得呢？”

哈，老狐狸，自己甩勾，自己放鱼，自己起网。

伊利亚神色如常：“我已经去第五局进行了政审，结果很快就会出来。本次任务的一切相关物品都已经送到局里封存，我毫无保留。”

奥列格满意地点点头，示意他可以走了。不久后，政审结果如下：伊利亚·科里亚金各方面指标均优，建议继续留用，仍可出国执行外勤。

19.

在回苏联的飞机上，伊利亚暗自拆开了那个画轴。他知道美国人有意让他先拆开，但具体因为什么，他不知道。

画轴里有两片纸，轻飘飘地掉出来。伊利亚捡起来一一查看。

其中一张写着“请细阅”，另一张什么都没有写，像索罗不经意的错误，然而索罗从来不犯不经意的错误。于是伊利亚把它揣在兜里，把第一片放回去，封好画轴，按下冲水键，从厕所里走了出去。

20.

克格勃少校伊利亚·科里亚金给自己简单煮了点红菜汤，配大列巴，简朴的晚餐，他现在就需要这个。

他打开收音机听新闻联播，没外出任务时向来一期不落。字正腔圆的男播音朗读着今天的社会新闻和党的指令，他一边吃饭一边听，之后就着背景音洗碗，在节目结束后把它关掉，看了几页小说，冲了个澡，关灯直直躺在床上。

半小时后，伊利亚忽然翻身坐起。他拉开书桌的第二个抽屉，在黑暗中摸出一张纸片，又拿出一个小小的便携式紫外线照灯，试探着照那张纸。

两个花俏的英文单词在纸上显现。在西德的那三个月不过是一个月前的事，现在想来却像上辈子一样渺远。

“同志，跳舞吗？”

伊利亚盯着那两个字，看了又看。之后，他把纸片和灯小心放回抽屉，躺回床上。模糊中，妮娜·西蒙的新专辑又回到了他的脑海里，一起浮现的，还有拿破仑的那双蓝眼睛。


End file.
